By Way Of Mouth
by seek-to-enchant121584
Summary: After the events of "The Lost Boys" and "The Hive", Col. Sheppard notices a subtle change in Ronon and Teyla's dynamic. Witnessing an exchange between them from afar, John really has no idea what Teyla is whispering into Ronon's ear, or just how...personal their dynamic is about to become. Ronon/Teyla.
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: This story was a little something that was inspired by a recent viewing of the movie Bad Teacher. I don't make any direct mention of what inspired this story, but if you're curious, you can ask. The title is sort of an allusion to it. Kind of. If you can't wait for my followup, that is. (See note at end.) Also, this takes place a few months or so after "The Lost Boys" and "The Hive" episodes in season 2. The "M" rating doesn't apply until the second chapter. Figured I'd apply it now, just so you all know where exactly I plan on taking this. (That would be the gutter, my fellow readers.)

Music suggestions: 'Start me up' by The Rolling Stones.

Disclaimer: Don't own Stargate: Atlantis. Or any of its counterparts.

By Way Of Mouth

Sheppard glanced up sharply in surprise when he heard Ronon shout Teyla's name from across the control room. Having been discussing the layout of their upcoming joint mission with Lorne, he'd been standing on the opposite side of the room, about five feet to the right of the stargate, and hadn't been aware of either of his teammates entering the room.

Even from across the room he could glimpse the teasing glint in the Satedan's eyes and rolled his own eyes in mild exasperation. Ronon should have learned by now that Teyla had some very sharp and painful tools in her arsenal, and he wasn't referring to just her bantos rods.

He'd been on the receiving end of one too many verbal rebukings to know that one really couldn't get the best of her. Studying them closely, Sheppard noted that Teyla had heeded Ronon's beckoning call and had made her way over to the tall Satedan, staring up at Ronon with a baleful glare.

It was at that moment that Sheppard recalled Ronon and Teyla having a sparring session earlier that morning. According to both of their attitudes and body language, Sheppard now knew who the winner had been.

Ronon said something, following it with a disconcerting smile. Apparently whatever he'd just said had been intended to make Teyla uncomfortable or embarrassed enough to concede to the additional verbal sparring session and walk away.

Sheppard frowned and took a step forward, prepared to intercede and perhaps give the Satedan a firm reminder of how to act around other people.

His progress halted, however, when Teyla stepped into Ronon's personal space and motioned for him to lean down. Resting one of her hands on Ronon's shoulder for support after he complied, along with a suspicious frown, Teyla then stretched up further to whisper something into Ronon's ear.

A few seconds later, faint but recognizable splotches of color appeared high on Ronon's cheeks and his eyebrows twitched ever-so-slightly upward in surprise. Seeing as how "stoic" and "expressionless" were Ronon's defining personality traits, Sheppard would have given just about anything to know what it was that Teyla had said to unnerve the king of the poker face. Even more so when Ronon's mouth dropped open slightly, as if to speak, only to snap shut again soundlessly as his gaze darted quickly around the room, as if scanning to see if anyone else was hearing what she was imparting in his ear.

Sheppard quickly diverted his gaze to Lorne, just in case.

Cautiously hazarding a look a couple of seconds later, Sheppard returned his gaze to Teyla and Ronon. Apparently finished with whatever she'd had to say, Teyla settled back down to her normal height, patted his chest with mock-sympathy, and stepped away from Ronon.

Sheppard was fairly certain that he'd never seen the Satedan look so unsettled, so...thrown, as Teyla turned on her heel and noticed him for the first time.

Teyla crossed the room with her head down, politely weaving through the crowded gate room towards Sheppard.

"Colonel Sheppard." Teyla greeted with a friendly smile once she reached him.

"Teyla." Sheppard returned in a similar tone. He then ticked his head towards Ronon, who was still standing where she'd left him, a frown of consternation marring his forehead. "What was that all about?"

Rotating slightly to peer over her shoulder at what he'd indicated, Teyla then rotated her gaze back to Sheppard with an unworried expression. "Oh, it is nothing. I just reminded him of why women outnumber men in our galaxy."

"Ah." Sheppard uttered, even more confused. A fraction of a second passed before curiosity won out. "And how is that?"

"Knowing the difference between forthrightness and patience." Teyla replied in a sage, yet faintly amused, tone. Her tone also held the slightest undertone, as if she were holding back on something. A private joke. One, apparently, she'd just shared with Ronon.

"Is it time to go yet?" Ronon grumbled, startling Sheppard slightly. Speaking over Teyla's shoulder, he was once again safely sealed behind his unaffected shield.

"So glad there are no cars in the Pegasus Galaxy." McKay muttered from behind Sheppard, coming around to his left. "Can you imagine what a road trip with him would be like?"

"You _do_ remember our mission to P27-465 last week, don't you?" Sheppard asked in a sardonic tone, twisting to pin a significant stare on Rodney.

"Eight hours in a puddle jumper with you three _and_ a team of obnoxious marines? How could I forget?" Rodney responded in a despairing tone, his attention divided between his teammates and his datapad. Rodney looked up from his datapad at Sheppard's lack of rebuttal, only to find all three team members staring at him with varying degrees of impatience and significance. "What?" Rodney asked cluelessly, looking from one to the next.

"I think Colonel Sheppard is implying that our puddle jumpers are like your cars." Teyla explained graciously, glancing over at John for confirmation.

"Thank you, Teyla. That's _exactly_ what I was trying to say." Colonel Sheppard agreed good-naturedly with a nod and sweeping hand gesture.

Rodney paused to reconsider the mission trip. He then grimaced.

"I see your point."

ooooosoooooo*oaooooooooo*ooooorooooooo

This is my first foray into the Stargate universe. Hope it's up to standard. I also intend to continue this, fill it out, by adding Teyla's or Ronon's POV. I'd like to know if you all would be interested, if it'd be worth it. Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: Here it is! Teyla's POV. The only one that matters, right? (LOL). Alright, so maybe a smidge of Ronon's is required as well. (But only a smidge).

Music suggestions: 'Dirty work' by Halestorm.

Disclaimer: Don't own Stargate Atlantis.

2-By Way Of Mouth

Head down, Teyla waved one hand over the door console to the south side door of the control room, attempting to snap her tac vest shut with the other. Stepping through the doorway after it slid open, Teyla focused both hands on her vest, the P90 she'd been assigned pressed into her left side under her arm. Personally, she was not very fond of such a weapon, but it did have its uses, and as such never refused the weapon whenever it was presented to her.

"Teyla!" Ronon called out after she entered the control room, attaching her P90 to the front of her vest. Teyla brought her gaze up and looked in the direction Ronon's voice had sounded from. A mischievous glow burned in his eyes when they met hers from the fifteen feet separating them, and knew that the non-spoken second round was about to commence.

Following the conclusion of their sparring match earlier that morning, Ronon had carried an arrogance that grated on her nerves. Ever since their abduction by Lt. Ford, along with their addiction to the Wraith enzyme, an unwelcome element had been added to their sparring matches: competitive pride. Fighting was no longer just for fun or education. At least, when it came to Ronon.

She wanted to see that fire radiating from his eyes as the fight began, just as it had as they fought over food while under Lt. Ford's captivity. She felt a burning desire to dominate him, to make him capitulate to her as they fought. It gave her pleasure to land a solid blow, to drive him to his knees with a well-placed hit from her bantos rod. And a beaming smile and hours of glowing from reminiscent victory as she settled over him, bantos rod to his throat as she leaned over him, putting all of her weight on her bent legs pinning his shoulders to the floor, well...that never ceased to please her in recent days.

Conversely, it made her simmer with anger and wounded pride when she left a sparring session covered in bruises and defeat. She never asked for any quarter, and he never gave her any. She wasn't entirely sure he _would_ give her any, even if she asked.

It certainly didn't help that he wouldn't let her forget a losing match. Lately, he wouldn't hesitate to gloat over a won match, a private humiliation that would pass between their ears only.

He'd never before held his victories over her in such a manner before their enzyme addiction. Of course, his opinion, nor anyone else's, had ever affected her so strongly before.

"Ronon." Teyla greeted him once she'd approached him, her tone baleful as she met and held his gaze.

"I just wanted to tell you that the way you fought today, it reminded me of that day we went at it on Ford's planet. You know, when I snatched that food off your plate?" Ronon said in a teasing tone, his head angled down towards her.

"Food that was rightfully mine." Teyla commented without preamble, her gaze scornful and reproaching.

Ronon smiled down at her roguishly. "I wanted to do more than just start a fight with you." A different light entered his eyes. "I wanted you alone."

He thought he would win this, that she would shy away because he thought she wouldn't wish to counter him on such an intimate level. He thought that she would back down.

She would not.

Pausing thoughtfully, Teyla then stepped forward, jarring Ronon's disconcerting grin off of his face as she pulled in close and beckoned him to further accommodate to her height and bend down. She held the small victory close when he conceded and did as she bid, albeit reluctantly.

Reaching out, she placed her left hand upon his shoulder and levered herself up onto her toes. For what she had to say would have a stronger impact with the closer proximity.

"I wanted you underneath me." Teyla breathed into his ear, her intent clear in her voice. "I wanted to sit on you face and discover whether your mouth is better suited to giving me pleasure rather than talking. I wanted to feel your nose rubbing, tongue licking, your teeth scraping...guiding me to a climax the likes of which I have never known with another man."

"I...I..." Ronon stuttered, only to forget the rest of the English language, completely mystified as to how to proceed, images forming unbidden behind his expressive jade gaze, which had no doubt been her intention. Thoughts of Teyla in such a role, willingly participating in such intimate and vulnerable activities...choosing him as a partner...knocked him off-kilter every time.

Never had he known she might have had those thoughts as well.

Suddenly, his surroundings reestablished themselves and he realized with a kick-start that other people were in the room, possibly listening and overhearing something they shouldn't. Sweeping his gaze over the gathered assortment of soldiers and scientists, Teyla's warmth and presence distracting his senses as she continued to linger against him, breathed an internal sigh of relief when he met no one else's gaze or undue attention.

"If you'd wished to compete with me on such a level, all you had to do was ask." Teyla breathed against his ear, recapturing his undivided attention. "Just know, that in such battles, I will always hold the upper hand." Teyla imparted sagely. Quickly scanning the room behind Ronon for any witnesses, only to find none, Teyla surreptitiously nipped at Ronon's ear, her teeth barely grazing the delicate lobe.

Ronon gave a minute start at her action, her hand on his shoulder the only thing to detect it. A knowing smile pulled at her lips as she eased back, pulling her hand away and settling back on her own two feet. Before stepping away entirely, Teyla patted his chest sympathetically, amusement shining in her eyes.

Turning away, Teyla caught sight of Colonel Sheppard just opposite of her and Ronon. As she crossed the room, Teyla pulled from her many years of meditation to cool her expression and temperament before she reached the colonel.

The thought of besting Ronon with something other than her fists and years of hand-to-hand combat training...made the transition even more difficult.

"Colonel Sheppard." Teyla greeted with a friendly smile once she was within speaking distance.

"Teyla." Sheppard returned in a similar tone. He then ticked his head towards Ronon, who had not followed in her immediate wake, which was exactly as she'd intended. "What was that all about?"

Rotating slightly to peer over her shoulder at what he'd indicated, Teyla fought back the smile that threatened and rotated her gaze back to Sheppard with an unworried expression. "Oh, it is nothing. I just reminded him of why women outnumber men in our galaxy."

"Ah." Sheppard uttered, appearing to be at a loss. A fraction of a second passed before he spoke again. "And how is that?"

"Knowing the difference between forthrightness and patience." Teyla replied in a sage, yet faintly amused, tone. Her tone also held the slightest undertone. Considering she was fast losing the struggle to keep a straight face, she wasn't surprised by the suspicious look he directed her way.

"Is it time to go yet?" Ronon grumbled, speaking over Teyla's shoulder. One corner of Teyla's mouth quirked upwards at his tone.

"So glad there are no cars in the Pegasus Galaxy." McKay muttered from behind Sheppard, coming around to his left. "Can you imagine what a road trip with him would be like?"

Having never been to Earth, other than the brief time she'd experienced on M5S-224 with Col. Sheppard, Teyla really had no idea what a road trip would be. Other than the few moving picture movies she'd seen, brought over by other expedition members, she never had any actual contact with the Earth-based invention. Glancing over her shoulder at Ronon, he redirected her clueless look with a careless shrug of his shoulder.

"You _do_ remember our mission to P27-465 last week, don't you?" Sheppard asked in a sardonic tone, twisting to pin a significant stare on Rodney.

"Eight hours in a puddle jumper with you three _and_ a team of obnoxious marines? How could I forget?" Rodney responded in a despairing tone, his attention divided between his teammates and his datapad. Rodney looked up from his datapad at Sheppard's lack of rebuttal, only to find all three team members staring at him with varying degrees of impatience and significance. "What?" Rodney asked cluelessly, looking from one to the next.

Teyla decided to give Rodney a reprieve.

"I think Colonel Sheppard is implying that our puddle jumpers are like your cars." Teyla explained graciously, glancing over at John for confirmation.

"Thank you, Teyla. That's _exactly_ what I was trying to say." Colonel Sheppard agreed good-naturedly with a nod and sweeping hand gesture.

Rodney paused to reconsider the mission trip. He then grimaced. "I see your point."

Ducking her head to hide her smile, Teyla saw as well as felt Ronon shift closer to her. His hand settling lightly on her right forearm, Ronon lined his body up against hers, a hair's breath away from touching. Teyla breathed in sharply, but said nothing about his intrusion.

"I think we need to talk more after this mission." Ronon suggested in a low tone, into her right ear. "And I think we should reevaluate this upper hand business. After all, you really don't know how much better my mouth is...especially at not talking."

Standing up straight again, he backed away to his previous position, just as Rodney and Colonel Sheppard finished arguing.

"Dial it up." Sheppard's voice called out clearly, circling his hand in the air, indicating everyone to line up.

Teyla did her best to dial it down. Her heartbeat, that is.

She didn't know whether she wanted this mission to end quickly...or never end. Because after its conclusion, her relationship with Ronon would be fundamentally altered. Whether it was for the better or not...she would have to wait and see.

ooooosoooooo*oaooooooooo*ooooorooooooo

Ta-da! What'd you think? Believable enough? I'm working on another chapter presently, because I have ideas for Ronon (and not all of them are in the gutter, lol). Also, the reference to M5S-224 is the episode "Home" in season 1. You know, the one with the fog? Anyway, hope you enjoyed!


End file.
